


The Shortest Piece

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “Tell me what's going on, please?”





	The Shortest Piece

**Author's Note:**

> A disgustingly short, self-indulgent piece in which Yuri recieves the comfort I currently need.

“Yuri?”

Yuuri rubbed his eyes, blinking at the blurred figure in the doorway. He only felt his heart drop when he heard Yuri sniffle, watching his hand move to cover his face.

“Yuri, hey.” He reached out and pulled the teenager close, rubbing his back as he trembled. “What's going on?”

Yuri let out a wet sob, clinging to the front of Yuuri's shirt. “I know it's late, I'm sorry.”

Yuuri's throat tightened, and he pulled Yuri into the foyer. “Honey, no. Don't worry about that.” He closed the door behind them. “Tell me what's going on, please?”

Yuri sniffled, a broken sigh breaking through the now damp fabric of Yuuri's shirt. “Me and Beka had a fight a-and he's sleeping on the couch and I couldn't be alone, I…” He pulled back, wet viridans desperately staring at Yuuri. “It wasn't safe for me to be alone.”

Understanding immediately, Yuuri nodded. “Thank you for coming to us, Yuri. Thank you.” He enveloped Yuri in another embrace, kissing the top of his head. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Yuri shook his head, burying his face further into Yuuri's chest. “N-no, I just… I…”

Yuuri hummed softly, nodding. “Let's get you settled in the guest room.”

Yuri watched from the corner of the room as Yuuri put fresh sheets on the bed, fluffing the pillows and sighing contently once he was finished.

“There you are,” he murmured.

He gently guided Yuri to the bed, helping him to slip off his sweatshirt. Once Yuri was lying down, Yuuri pulled the covers to his chin and kissed him on the nose. He sat on the other side of the bed, keeping his eyes locked with Yuri's. 

“Go to sleep now, okay? I'll stay here until I'm sure you're asleep.”

Yuri nodded, shutting his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Yuuri reached out and tucked a lock of hair away from his face. “Shh; there's no need to thank me. And if you wake up and need anything, come knock on our door, okay?”

Yuri nodded, nuzzling against Yuuri's hand where it still rested near his head. “Goodnight, Yuuri.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
